My Life
by Randall Flagg2000
Summary: One shot. Atomsk's thoughts as he flees earth after the climax atop the Medical Mechanica plant. What he did beforehand, and all the strings he pulled in order to escape and take revenge.


This is just a one shot. I noticed that nobody does any Atomsk stories, so I thought I'd try one. Hope it goes well with yas. I only aim to please.

Randall Flagg2

As I survey the landscape of outer space, I wonder: How did it all go wrong? How could I have failed? And why did _she,_ of all people have to find me?

Oh wait, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Atomsk, an astral being from the deep reaches of space. People call me the king of pirates because I can consume entire solar systems into my body. I'm not really a pirate. I'm not even human. Nevertheless, people have given me this name due to my ability.

My direct origin I will not go into, as it isn't important. Furthermore, if you also seek my power, telling you my origin could reveal where I am heading back too.

I don't know how it happened. I simply came to earth, with the intention of consuming it and the planets around it. I know that's cold, perhaps heartless, but that's what I do. How do you justify what you humans do? I'm sure you have plenty of excuses. You justify so much. Murder, torture, rape, thievery, abuse, all of it. You humans always have a reason for it.

Anyway, I'm getting off subject. I was surprised Medical Mechanica knew I was coming. I suppose it's better then having to deal with that blasted Haruhara Haruko. Her real name is Raharu, but everyone who meets her knows her as Haruko, so I'll just call her that.

They foresaw my coming somehow. I had come to earth in my humanoid form. It only resembles a human structure. It could barely be called human actually, since itwas covered in green scales, and my head was simply a great mass of red. That was the form I use for when I roam the galaxy.

It was nighttime. Nobody else was out. Just as I was about to transform into my real form, steam began to puff out of the Medical Mechanica plant. I noticed it was at the center of town. Deciding this would be a good place to perch, despite the fact I knew how dangerous their factorites really were,I flew up to it. Just as I landed, something devoured me. I don't know what it was, or how it got there, but it was there. I was devoured and everything went dark.

When I came too, I realized I was inside the plant. I tried to use my power to break free, but to no avail. I was trapped. For many months, I waited in that filthy prison, waiting for an opportunity to escape.

There was one benefit to this imprisonment. I may not have been able to escape, but I could still see and hear things far beyond. I heard what I had been hoping for. Haruko had come to earth in search of me. Ihad long sincetired of being pursued by her. For a large portion of my life she had been pursuing me. No matter what planet I fled too, she would follow. She wanted me for two reasons. She wanted my power, and she loved me. There's some sort of irony in that. She wanted to claim my power, and at the same time she loved me. I would be her prisoner. A filthy love slave, meant only to supply her with my abilities and to satisfy her selfish wishes. I know I shouldn't be talking. I'm selfish too. I don't care who or what I steal into my body, just as long as I can. But I am no servant, especially not to some filthy alien woman who obsesses over me.

I also learned an interesting piece of information. Haruko, who stuck her neck out for nobody, had befriended a human boy named Naota Nandaba. I wondered why she would do this, seeing as she is not a person to care about anybody. It was later that I learned that this boy had a very strong amount of N.O., which is the ability to summon objects from one's head, sometimes from different galaxies and places. This included the Medical Mechanica plant. Naturally, since this would be a prime target for this Naota and his new ability, I promised myself to take advantage of this, when the opportunity arose.

What's that? You want to know why I'd be so happy for Haruko to come to where I was? I'll tell you. It was a prime opportunity for me to get rid of her. If I could escape, I could launch a counter attack against her. I would have done this earlier, but I needed another body to help me do my bidding. If I could just find a way to lure this boy up here and get him to activate my prison, I could have a shot at getting Haruko. I could finally rid myself of her and be free.

Much to my surprise, my chance came only a day or two later. The boy was down on the bridge with a girl much older then he was. He said something to her at one point and she had a break down of some sort. The boy's worry activated his N.O. and one of the machines in the plant began to be pulled through. Much to my pleasure, it was a humanoid robot. Beforeit could be brought out to the outer world, I used my power to go into it. As I hoped, the robot acted as my vessel and took me out into the other world, courtesy of that boy's head. Somehow, another robot escaped with me. Needless to say, I used my new body to make quick work of him.

Having finished off my opponent, I stood confidently in the street, taking in the scenery. Unfortunately that was a mistake, as Haruko sprang at me from behind and struck my new body with her cursed bass guitar. Somehow, it shut off my control to the robot and it was knocked out. My power had been disabled and I was forced to retreat deeper into its system. No matter, I would make my move shortly.

A few nights later, the boy was engaged in another battle with another of Medical Mechanica's creations. At some point, he whispered something while hiding in the arms of the robot I had possessed (that dumb human girl had named it Canti, of all names). Somehow, this stunned the robot long enough for me to control it again. Not completely, but enough to rule over its movements. I wondered: could this boy's N.O. help me gain full control of the robot again? If it could pull things out, then perhaps itcould pull out my power. It was worth a shot. Using the robot's arms, I opened up a portion of its stomach and summoned a large mouth. With it, I swallowed the boy up. Instantly, I regained full dominance of the robot and I activated my power. Without even trying, I defeated this new adversary. I even put my hand on that girl's head to make it look like I was defending her. Hah, I could care less about her. I just wanted to get Haruko.

For some reason however, I could not control it forever. My power suddenly dimmed, and my vessel, shall we say, excreted the boy out. Without his N.O., I could no longer control the robot. No matter, I would win out eventually.

Various opportunities arose for me to gain control, but each time I lost control. Even during a battle where I was able to use my full power and activate my guitar (the weapon I use in my human form). If it wasn't for the fact that the boy needed to be expelled from the robot at a certain point, I would have been able to attack Haruko. I began to realize the only way I could escape was to take control of a more powerful being. That boy with his N.O. would do just fine.

At long last, my chance came. Haruko threw the boy into the terminal core and I got my chance. Because the robot had fused with the core, the boy was inside of him as well. Before he even knew what was happening, I took over his body. Using his body, I escaped the robot and emerged once again into the real world. Unfortunately I had not counted on Haruko flying into a jealous rage over the boy using my power. She charged at me and attacked with amazing force. I tried to fight back, but the boy still had partial control over his body and mind. Because of this, I could not manipulate the body to attack. Instead my strikes simply came out as defensive blocks.

Then at last, I won out. I took full control and knocked Haruko to the ground. I flew towards her, my energy blazing. It was time to finish her off, time to end this once and for all. Sadly, it did not go as planned.

Just as I reached Haruko and prepared the finishing blow, the boy used all of his strength to shut off my control. I no longer had dominance over his mind or movements. He was in control again. There was only one more hope now.

Using his N.O. to my advantage, I escaped his body in my true from, which resembles a phoenix. Immediately, I unleashed my power on the city. Buildings and houses and trees began to gravitate into my body. I was hoping I could suck Haruko into my body and destroy her forever, but somehow it didn't work. She simply stood below, gazing up at me in awe. Once again, I fled, leaving Mabase city in ruins. Good riddance I say. It will show them what happens to people who trifle with me.

Now here I am again. I am in outer space, and am still hunted by Haruko. It seems she will never stop pursuing me until she finally claims me as her own. I'm actually starting to get used to it, believe it or not. It's just another part of my life.

Mark my words Haruko. One day I shall destroy you. One day you shall no longer hunt me and I will steal as many universes as I want. You shall not follow me forever. Nobody crosses Atomsk.

THE END

Like I said, just thought I'd try an Atomsk story. I hope you liked it.

Randall Flagg2


End file.
